


【洋岳】我相信

by tykoya



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tykoya/pseuds/tykoya
Relationships: 洋岳/卜岳
Kudos: 4





	【洋岳】我相信

提醒：略有卜岳戏份\ 插叙  
=====

2018年的夏天，卜凡看着岳明辉喝下一口冰冻的可乐对他笑，卜凡说：“老岳，我喜欢你。”  
岳明辉笑容未减，接得很顺口：“干嘛，又要叫我不要多想？”  
卜凡皱着眉头说：“我这次是认真的。”  
岳明辉任由他从后头搂着自己，若无其事地继续灌可乐。  
卜凡不满地开始张嘴啃他的脖子，吓得岳明辉差点把可乐喷了一地。  
推不动身后那个一啃再啃的人，岳明辉叹气：“别闹了，我知道你不是。”  
“我不是，难道李振洋就是了吗？”  
岳明辉没有回答，耳朵发红。

“说我什么了？”  
声音的主人出现在客厅，看着急忙从卜凡环抱中挣脱出来的岳明辉，开表情由平静到嫌弃。  
“抱那么死也不嫌热。”  
“多热都不嫌。”卜凡听他这么一说又去抱岳明辉。  
“哎呀行了行了。”岳明辉拍拍大个子弟弟的肩膀。  
卜凡最后看着李振洋拉走了岳明辉，他以为李振洋会瞪他，可回头的却是岳明辉。  
卜凡认为那是愧疚，这让他更加不甘心。

李振洋的妒火在夜晚的时候才爆发出来。  
关灯以后，他越过了床上那条分界线，用手掌将岳明辉额前的头发顺到一边，低头准确地吻住了身下的人。  
岳明辉像是早预料到了，顺从地由着他玩弄着胸肌和乳头，抬起来腰让他拉下四角裤。  
两具性器都磨蹭硬了，润滑也做好了以后，岳明辉迎接了闯入。  
被反复地驰骋，他身体充斥着火热和畅意，李振洋向他提的问题如期而来。  
“他说了什么？”  
“他说他爱你吗？”  
“他骗你的，骗你的。”  
“你不要信。”  
岳明辉说不出完整的话，他只能尽量克制自己的叹息和淫叫不被李振洋以外的人听见。  
他只想喊李振洋的名字。  
“洋洋，洋洋……”  
李振洋在一声声腻歪软绵的喊声中，射在了薄膜里。

==============================================

岳明辉一直都是知道的，卜凡不甘平凡，想得到关注，想做第一。  
如果已经不能作为团内最被宠爱的第一名，也要是风头第一名。  
可惜团内模特出身，身材和面容光彩靓丽的，还有一个李振洋。  
这两人潜意识地较劲着谁更像温柔的大哥哥，谁更适合高端的穿着，谁更符合前卫潮流的时尚，谁更风趣幽默，谁更像体贴的男朋友……  
谁更像是懂得岳明辉的那个人。

岳明辉曾经也想臭骂他们：你们北服的人，是不是都不把人当人。  
抢谁先说话，谁用漂亮的台词，谁在游戏里要做赢家……你们抢，随便抢。  
但是他岳明辉是个有血有肉的人。  
他笑的时候，看着那两个人了，也希望感染他们一起开心；  
他任性的时候向弟弟们撒娇了，也希望那两个人真的迁就，安慰。

可是岳明辉终究没说出口。  
有次李振洋赢了一场他们两人之间的无聊赌局，兴高采烈地揽着他的腰亲下来。  
那是他们之间第一次嘴对嘴亲吻。  
岳明辉笑容停住了，眼前是李振洋深情的凝视，耳边是轻柔得不像话的软声细语。  
“发什么呆，你看你。”  
最后那三个字甜得岳明辉心慌，忘记拒绝接下来的第二次、第三次唇上轻啄。  
其实他也记不得那天晚上到底李振洋亲了多少次，他只记得自己猛烈的心跳，自己闭上了双眼接受。

==========================================================

如果这些都是一场表演，从他对李振洋动心的那一刻，他已经失去了不配合的选项。  
他仍然接受了很多毫不意外的发展。  
和洋洋谈天说地，凡子会闷闷不乐；牵着凡子，洋洋会假装不在意，和小弟玩得旁若无人。  
凡子向他表白的那天，他一点都不意外。 他只是从来不敢问李振洋：如果没有了凡子，你们不需再“表演”了，我还会在你心里哪一块？

===========================================================

2019年快到夏天的时候，曾经说他在认真告白的人，这次说的是演唱会后退队。  
岳明辉想了很多，关于这个团的未来，大家的人生规划，进退的可能……  
那时候的他已经不需要和李振洋挤在一床狭窄的床上了。  
夜里他裹在被窝里，好几次希望翻身就能看到李振洋的背影。

他对自己说，没人需要在荧幕面前表现出谁最爱岳明辉了，也不会再有温暖的怀抱和那些有意无意的触碰了。  
再过几个月小弟也该高考上学去了，这个时候根本不该考虑个人感情的事情，还有其他更多更重要的现实……  
这么自我说服的第三个夜晚，喝得微醺的两个人还是滚到了一张床上。

被酒精烧得半醉半清醒的岳明辉，因为牙套和顶弄，口齿不清地喃喃自语break up fuck。  
李振洋把他翻过来，抬起一只脚再顶入，摸着他汗湿的脸庞说：“你自己一个人说些什么呢。”  
但是李振洋又不等他回复，深深浅浅地来了操热岳明辉的身体，一直说：“老岳，还有我在，还有我。”  
“你别怕。”  
“还有我。”  
岳明辉觉得耳熟，隐约记得以前他也这么说过，那时候卜凡还没说要走，李振洋就这么说过。  
岳明辉激动得收紧了后穴，弄得李振洋发出满意地感叹。  
“李振洋……”岳明辉声音带着哭腔，“……再快点。”  
李振洋本来还动得挺温和的，听他这么一说，立马拉他大腿杠在自己肩膀上，双手握住了他的腰肢。

夏天结束的时候，卜凡离开了。  
走之后没多久，他给岳明辉打了通电话，听起来已经稍微冷静和理智下来。  
岳明辉当时也说不出什么话，问了一下他学业的近况。快要结束的时候，卜凡迟疑地说：“哥哥，别陷太深了，他不是真的爱你才对你做那些，从以前起他就……”  
岳明辉自然是明白他指的什么。  
“凡子，有些事情你不知道，可能我也不知道他怎么想的，但是我想信他。”  
卜凡再讲不出别的什么。

后来岳明辉才敢问李振洋，为什么是他不是小弟。  
188cm的大模脸上表情相当精彩，声音拔高两个调。  
“你以为我对着谁都能上啊？要不是因为你？！欸，你这个时候对我说这些有意思吗？”  
岳明辉觉得这个问题相当有必要，但是确实不该这个时候说。  
所以他主动认了错，张开大腿，向蓄势待发的男人展示了湿漉漉的穴口，并用手指将穴口拉大了一点，低声喊一句“洋洋”。

——end

后记：  
其实我本来是打算走悲情的，没想到最后还是色令智昏，走了HE。  
不知道大家是否看明白了，其实李振洋一开始就是喜欢岳岳的，只是岳岳觉得洋洋是竞争意识下的抢夺主权。最后才明白，李振洋要不是真的喜欢自己，当初和李英超在一起就行了，没必要非和凡子抢着演谁更懂岳明辉。


End file.
